Hold My Hand
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: "You need to protect your sister, now more than ever." Anna swallowed hard, and gave a nod. "I understand." [incestuous Elsanna (Elsa/Anna); modern AU; triggers: panic attacks, incest, etc.] Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter I

Okay, well, I did it again. Here's another story, _oops_. I promise I'm still working on MAIB and SAP. MAIB will be getting a chapter in the next week or so. I just really needed to get this idea started before I lost it. So yeah, prepare yourselves. This is another modern AU, and it's incestuous Elsanna. Chapters will hopefully be longer than previous stories, and this one might get a tad bit darker.

Also, forewarning: TRIGGERS AHOY. Panic Attacks and other anxiety issues abound. I will list trigger warnings in the little author's note above each chapter as they come. For now, nothing to severe here other than talking about panic attacks. Yep. Well, enjoy. Don't hesitate to leave feedback or comments.

Until next time,  
Dex

* * *

**Hold My Hand**  
Chapter I

* * *

"It's called a _panic attack_," The doctor said over her shoulder, scribbling something down on a pad of paper, and from where Elsa sat, it looked like complete chicken scratch. There was no way she'd be able to decipher it.

"Are they serious?" Elsa's mother inquired, seated beside her daughter in the small room, her hands balled worriedly on her lap.

"They can be," The woman replied softly, her voice was airy and gentle; no doubt do to Elsa's presence in the room. "But they are manageable, and so long as you are aware of the symptoms you will at least be able to know when one might come on."

Elsa wrung her hands out nervously, a tic, the doctor had informed earlier. The platinum blonde had never known why it brought her some mild comfort to fiddle with her hands, but this session had been quite informative so far.

"Try not to do that, Elsa," Idun – the blonde's mother – instructed. She had, for a long time, tried to rid her eldest of the habit. Elsa set her arms stiffly to her sides, silently wondering if her mother had some sort of sixth sense, and knew that the tic was something to be concerned over.

"Mrs. Alstad," The doctor turned to face them, crossing her arms loosely in front of her white uniform, "your daughter has a condition, and she can't help the nervous tic, so please be gentle about it." Elsa kept her eyes glued to the white tiles of the floor beneath her feet while her mother blushed embarrassedly at being admonished. True, the scolding was gingerly done, but nevertheless it was a scolding all the same.

"What other sorts of symptoms will her _condition_ include?" Idun's lavender eyes scanned the face of their overseeing doctor, and the woman smiled.

"From what I've heard, it doesn't seem that Elsa's case is a severe one, but all the same," The woman turned her back to them for a moment and reached for a folder, opening it and pulling out a small rectangular leaflet. "This is a questionnaire that you should fill out with your daughter. I'll help us better assess the severity of her condition, and determine the best tools for monitoring her."

Idun accepted the pamphlet from the doctor's hand, and read it over. "Panic Disorder Severity Scale," She read aloud, and Elsa winced.

"The PDSS, _mhmm_," The doctor flicked her eyes briefly to Elsa, seeing that the blonde was still hanging her head low in silent thought, "Everything you find in the questionnaire is rated on a five-point scale, so from zero to four. Answer them honestly, and everything will be fine."

Elsa cast a sideways glance to her mother, watching as the brunette woman opened the booklet and began reading. She watched her mother's expression closely: the slight scrunch of the bridge of her nose, the tight line of her lips formed, and the rapid movement of her eyes as they scanned the pages.

"To clarify," Their doctor interrupted Elsa's focus, "it'll assess panic frequency, distress during her panic attacks, panic-focused anticipatory anxiety, her phobic avoidance of situations, as well as phobic avoidance of physical sensations, impairment in work functioning, and her impairment in social functioning."

Elsa hands immediately latched together once more, wringing out as they had done so many times before. She hated this, the whole situation. She felt weak, helpless, sitting in the brightly lit room under the harsh artificial lights, while her nostrils were invaded by the sterile smell of her surroundings. She just felt so small.

"Are there any symptoms we should look for?" Idun asked with eyes still on the leaflet in her hands.

"Some of the more common ones are easily identified," The doctor leaned back against the counter, her legs crossed casually as she continued to speak, "sweating, trembling or shaking, shortness of breath, nausea, dizziness or light-headedness–"

Elsa listened intently, focused on the doctor's words, as she mentally checked off the list as it was rambled off. She had never realized that all of this wasn't just simple nervousness, or being antisocial. She recalled so many times before where she had been brushed off, with people just dismissing her reactions as her being less than sociable.

"–numbness, chills or hot flashes, and even a sense of fear or impending death." The doctor concluded, and Elsa balled her hands tightly into fists.

"Is there anything we can do? Medication, perhaps? Or therapy?" The distress in Idun's voice was apparent.

"There is, yes," The older woman replied, "but first we need to assess your daughter's severity level." Idun gnawed at her lower lip contemplatively, eyes flickering.

"I have a younger daughter," She began, and Elsa stiffened, "is she at risk of anything like this?"

Elsa's pulse raced. _Oh God, please no. Not Anna_. The doctor shifted in place.

"There have been studies that believe disorders such as these are hereditary, with some families having a predisposition for developing the condition," She strummed her fingers against her forearm, "siblings do carry a higher likelihood, but I wouldn't worry about it unless she shows symptoms as Elsa has." Idun breathed, and Elsa heard it, though she couldn't imagine how with the intense pounding of her heart in her ears.

"What sorts of things might…cause it?" Elsa cast her eyes down once again, shamefully, knowing she was causing her mother a great deal of heartache.

"Well, it isn't an exact science, but there are several things that have been known to factor into it," Idun stared at the doctor with rapt, unwavering attention. "It can be caused by stimulants – caffeine, or narcotics – which act as _triggers_," Elsa mused; she drank the occasional caffeinated drink, but she had never tried anything else akin to what the doctor had mentioned, "a lack of assertiveness as well; some studies have shown that individuals who live a passive lifestyle are more prone to panic attacks," The blonde gave pause; she was definitely the _strong silent type_, and most definitely avoided confrontation wherever she could, "it can also be brought about by pre-existing conditions or phobias," Elsa was not aware of previous conditions, but she certainly had her share of phobias, _who doesn't_? "As well as several other possible causes; I can provide you with a pamphlet on the condition itself, if you'd like."

Without a second thought, Idun gave a curt nod. "If you'd please."

Elsa was silent for the remainder of the visit; following a few exchanged words, and her mother receiving several more papers on panic attacks and anxiety disorders, they were ushered out of the room. Side-by-side, they walked down the hallway and re-entered the waiting room, where Idun excused herself for a moment and walked to the front desk.

On her own, Elsa shifted, eyes scanning the empty seats and play area in the waiting room. She had a lot to digest, and her mind was running a mile a minute, but her ever sullen expression masked the inner turmoil in the young woman's mind.

"Elsa," The blonde perked up, raising her eyes from the ground to her mother, "let's get going." Nodding, Elsa tucked her hands into her sweater pockets, and followed after her mother out the door.

The air outside was stale, thick and humid. When they'd arrived in the morning, her sweater was appropriate attire for the temperature, but since then a few hours had passed and it was sweltering outside.

"You should take the sweater off," Idun commented as she stepped around and unlocked her driver's side door, "it's much too hot for it." Elsa fidgeted, nodding and quickly pulling her sweater over her shoulders and off her body entirely. Her mother smiled. "Better, hm?"

"Yes Mama," Elsa smiled sheepishly back at her mother, returning the affectionate gaze with her own awkward one. Idun slipped into her seat, and unlocked Elsa's door – at the front passenger's side – with a click of a button. Hurriedly, the blonde slid into her own seat, folding up her sweater and laying it on her lap.

"Did you want to get something to eat on the way home?" Blue eyes met teal, and Elsa hummed consideringly.

"Could we get ice cream?" She asked, her voice slightly louder, as she felt more comfortable in the familiar vehicle with her parent.

"Sure baby, we could do that," The brunette replied, turning her key and starting the engine, looking back over her shoulder as she backed out and exited the parking lot. "We should get something for your father, and Anna." Elsa nodded.

There was a moment of silence, in which Elsa's eyes turned to the space between their seats, where her mother had rested her purse. The top of which was unzipped partially, revealing the two booklets which were nestled within.

Pearly white teeth sunk into the soft pink flesh of her lower lip, as Elsa gnawed absently. "I'm sorry for all the trouble," Her voice was meek, and Idun frowned without taking her eyes off the road.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Elsa," She assured, signaling her next turn, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with having a condition like this," Idun turned her head slightly and smiled, "the doctor said you're no different now, then when we came to see her this morning, remember." Elsa bobbed her head in a quiet nod.

_If that's the case, why does something feel different now?  
_

* * *

"You know," Agdar spoke, seated in his armchair with his eyes on the flashing TV screen, "staring out the window like that will not bring them home any sooner."

Anna scoffed audibly. "Shows what you know," She dismissed, "I can will them home if I want."

"Ah, yes," Her father chuckled, "with your _powers_. My apologies," He flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch, while his daughter jut out her lower lip and continued to stare out their living room window.

"I could have powers." She insisted, though her pout wasn't helping her any. Her father hummed a reply and settled on watching something on the Food Network.

"You could, I suppose," He answered absently.

"I could," Anna agreed softly, folding her arms on the backrest of the sofa, resting her chin on them as she watched cars whiz by on the road. She wasn't sure how long she'd been waiting, but it felt like forever, and she was about ready to call it quits when her mother's car rolled into the driveway.

Squealing loudly, Anna leapt off the sofa and ran to the door, causing her father to jump slightly at her sudden outburst. "Anna," He called after her, "calm down!" Ignoring her father completely, Anna skid to a stop in front of the door, and bounced excitedly. "Honestly," He droned, "it's like you haven't seen her in years, or something."

The lock clicked, and the door opened, Idun walking in with Elsa in tow. The redhead moved around her mother – greeting her briefly – and moved to throw her arms around her sister. Elsa's eyes flicked up in time to see a blur of strawberry blonde lunge at her.

"_Ah_–Anna, wait!" Elsa tightened her grip on the tray of Blizzards in her hands, tensing in readiness to be knocked down. To her surprised, the tray was ripped from her hands, as Anna leapt back inside the house and held the delicious icy treats above her head.

"They brought ice cream!" She cheered, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Anna," Idun spoke sternly, while removing her shoes, "don't bounce like that, you'll drop it." Immediately, Anna stilled, turning to face her mother.

"Sorry Mama," She smiled widely, "which one is mine?"

"The triple chocolate brownie one," Elsa answered, moving around her mother, "one of them, anyway." The redhead grinned and set the tray down on the nearest table, pulling out her own Blizzard, along with Elsa's, handing one off to her sister with a wide grin.

"How'd your appointment go?" She asked curiously, jamming her spoon into the chocolaty soft serve. Elsa held her own treat tightly and stared down at it. After two generous spoonfuls of ice cream, and no answer, Anna raised her eyes and stared expectantly. "Elsa?" The blonde raised her head at her name, and forced a smile.

"It went okay," Anna walked over, hooking one arm around Elsa's, coaxing her sister to follow her lead.

"Let's go sit upstairs," She smiled sweetly, tugging on their joined arms. Elsa moved with her easily, ascending the staircase and walking towards Anna's bedroom, where she was quickly tugged inside. The redhead kicked her door shut with her foot and stuffed another spoonful of her icy treat into her mouth. "_Mmm_–so," She began as Elsa made her way to her sister's bed, sitting. "What did the doctor say about the whole frea–_erm_, thing that happened?"

Elsa stuck her spoon into her ice cream, spinning it around the cup. "That I had a panic attack," She answered timidly, "and she gave Mama a bunch of booklets on the condition and there's a questionnaire I need to fill out and send back." Anna dropped unceremoniously into her computer chair, turning to face her sister as another spoonful of chocolate soft serve popped into her mouth.

"Do you feel better knowing what it is now?" The younger sibling inquired, spinning her own spoon around inside her cup.

"A little," Elsa answered softly, eyes on her ice cream, "but I'm not entirely sure how I feel." Anna raised her head, eyes on her sister's unreadable expression, and she frowned.

"Elsa, you know," Anna stood, walking over to drop down beside her sister, pressing affectionately into her side, "no matter what I'll be here. I can take care of you, okay?" The blonde smiled, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Anna, I'm twenty-one, and you're eighteen, I think I should be taking care of _you_." She insisted. Anna shook her head.

"I think the whole sibling thing makes it a two-way street," The younger of the two quipped, "so we take care of one another."

"Alright, fine," Elsa yielded, "and your ice cream is melting." Anna's teal eyes widened animatedly, and she quickly raised the cup, licking the rim of the mouth before pouting down at her now much more liquidy dessert.

The blonde smiled, freeing a hand from her own cup to reach out for her sister's, wrapping her fingers around it. "Here, let me…" Anna's eyes lit up excitedly as her hands slid down the cup, watching the blue light and frost that her sister's fingers emitted, flash freezing her ice cream back into a solid state.

"Thanks Elsa," Anna crooned, turning her head and press a chaste kiss to her sister's pale cheek, "saviour of my ice cream." Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"I try," She answered, gently pressing back into her sister's side, now digging into her own ice cream. The two sat together as they devoured their chocolaty treats, while Anna talked – and gestured wildly – about her day at school. Elsa listened happily, nodding when necessary, happily enjoying her ice cream.

"And that's when Kristoff broke his bicycle." She concluded and Elsa laughed.

"He's not hurt though, right?"

"Bruised his pride, I think," The redhead grinned, "but I told him he couldn't ride his bike down those steps. He never listens to me."

"Or takes it as a challenge, but you'd know all about _that_," Elsa bumped her sister gently with her hip, setting her now empty cup beside her sister's, on the bedside table.

"I can never turn down a challenge," The strawberry blonde insisted, puffing her chest and raising her nose high into the air, which elicited another laugh from the elder of the two.

"Yes, I know," Elsa grinned, "and how many times has that gotten us into trouble?"

"Once or twice, tops," Anna lied, knowing full well how much trouble she'd dragged the two of them into through their childhoods and teenage years. "But you'd always stick by me."

"I suppose that isn't entirely a bad thing," The blonde mused, turning her head to kiss Anna's jaw lovingly. "If you hadn't been dared to kiss me at Rapunzel's party…"

The redhead shivered, memories flooding back of that hazy night two months ago. She'd only had two or three drinks, at most, and Elsa, ever the good big sister, was trying to slow her down. When her attention had turned from drinks to games, the blonde was almost relieved.

She followed her baby sister like a hawk around the party, sitting beside her as they joined a round of Truth or Dare. It started out harmlessly enough, with a few mundane and downright childish dares being tossed around, so Elsa had settled into a fairly comfortable state.

That was, of course, until it came to Anna's turn. Kristoff, the redhead's so-called best friend (Elsa had been seriously questioning this at the time of the dare), decided in his drunken state that he wanted to see the Alstad sister's kiss.

After a bit of goading, and several pleas, Anna had easily succumb to the peer pressure and tugged Elsa into a hard, sloppy kiss. Between the loud wolf calls and obnoxious whooping, each sister managed to focus on the taste of the other's soft lips against her own.

When they broke apart, their cheeks were flushed and the entire party erupted into a roar of congratulations. That night Anna had become the champion of dares, and to this day her victory has yet to be topped.

But that wasn't to be their last passionate kiss. Rather, they shared a second together in the upstairs bathroom when they snuck away; a third in the garage of the cousin's house on their way out; and two more on the way home.

Since then, they'd shared several sober kisses, all of which have been kept secret.

"I love you," Elsa cooed softly, her cold breath tickling the redhead's hot cheeks. "So much."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied softly, reaching down to tentatively brush the top of her sister's hand. Reflexively, the blonde flinched, drawing away from the touch. Undeterred by her sibling's usual reaction, Anna followed after and gingerly took Elsa's hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Lying back in the bed, both girls relaxed side-by-side, with their fingers still entwined; Elsa closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, while Anna turned her head to look down at their hands. "Is it selfish of me to like that I'm one of the only people you let touch your hands?" The ginger asked quietly.

"No," Came Elsa's immediate response as she smiled, lids still tightly shut, "and I'd say only. I don't really let Mama or Papa touch my hands either." The redhead smiled and rolled onto her side, nuzzling her sister's shoulder.

"I know this whole day has been a lot for you," Anna spoke, "but I promise we'll be okay, so long as we're together, right?"

"Right." Elsa hummed, yawning tiredly.

"You can go to sleep, I don't mind." Teal eyes remained fixed on Elsa's face.

"You'll stay here too?" The blonde murmured. With an affirmative nod, Anna snuggled tightly against her sister's side, and pillowed her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Always."

Downstairs, the girls' parents sat together in the living room, eyes on the flickering television screen.

"Do you think it's our fault?" Idun asked suddenly, her hands folded on her lap. Agdar hummed at first, not quite catching the entire question.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think it's our fault," Idun repeated, turning to her husband. The man squared his jaw and kept his eyes trained forward. "First the ice and snow, and now this…"

"It isn't," He replied softly, his voice low, "there is nothing wrong with either of our daughters."

"What if she accidentally exposes herself?" Idun's eyes were wide, fearful, "They'll take our baby away."

"No one will find out," Agdar reassured, finally turning to his wife, extending his hand to press atop her hands, "she's very smart, she can conceal it, and this doesn't change anything."

"How can you be so confident?" Teal eyes welled with unshed tears. "I can't lose either of them."

"And you won't," The man replied softly, stroking his wife's knuckles with his thumb. "We'll keep our girls safe."

"We can't be with them always," Idun countered.

"No, we can't," Agdar agreed, "but Elsa has Anna looking out for her. She knows her sister's secret needs to be kept."

"Is that enough?" The brunette woman murmured.

"I hope so," Agdar answered, silence befalling them.


	2. Chapter II

Oh look, another chapter of this instead of MAIB. Oops. I promise I'll get another chapter out for my other fics soon. I'm terrible, I know.

A little more backstory to the Alstads and their family, which I promise will be expanded on further as the story progresses.

Until then, enjoy,  
- Dex

* * *

**Hold My Hand**  
Chapter II

* * *

Anna was the first to awake, blinking blearily as her eyes adjusted to the dim light in her room. Her blinds were shut, only allowing the faintest late afternoon light to seep in. Squinting to focus, she untangled herself from the snare of her sister's limbs and propped herself up on her elbows.

"What time is it?" She murmured sleepily to herself, leaning over Elsa to see her left bedside table, where her digital clock was. The gleaming red lights read 5:52 PM and the redhead sighed. She'd slept for two hours, and now she was sure she'd be ruined for a goodnight sleep.

Wrinkling the bridge of her nose, and pursing her lips, the redhead sighed. "This is your fault," She muttered under her breath, raising her hand to poke Elsa's cheek, garnering an irritated moan from her sister. The corners of Anna's lips twitched, before a wide grin tugged at them. "All your fault," The redhead singsonged, gently tapping the swell of Elsa's cheek with her index finger.

"_Ngh_," Elsa groaned, her brow knitting, "stop that…'m sleepy." Her voice was thick with grogginess. Anna couldn't help but giggle and continue to prod her sister's cheek like a kitten pawing at a loose thread.

"What was that sis? Didn't quite catch that," Anna teased, propped up on her elbow with her chin resting in the flat of her palm.

"Said that's 'nuff," Elsa growled, turning her head to bury her face in the pillow, hoping to avoid any further annoyances from her baby sister.

"Fine," She heard Anna hum. Odd, she didn't sound disappointed. Normally Anna hates being denied, especially if she had been enjoying herself. Elsa waited for retaliation, the room silent around her darkened view, with not even the slightest movement coming from Anna's side of the bed.

"Anna…?" Elsa murmured into the plush down of the pillow, face still pressed firmly against it. No answer came. She did, however, feel weight shifting beside her. Anna was still there, she could hear her sister's gentle rhythmic breathing, and she tensed in readiness.

Suddenly there was weight atop her, pressing her down more firmly into the mattress, as hands found her sides and began stroking slowly. Immediately, the blonde's pale freckled cheeks igniting into a red hot blush, spreading from ear to ear and engulfing the better portion of her face. She felt Anna's knees at either side of her hips and she buried deeper into the pillow, which was mercifully cold against her warm skin.

"Elsa," Anna crooned softly, and Elsa could practically hear her sister's massive grin, "are you still sleepy?"

_No_.

"Yes," The blonde spoke softly, "I want to sleep…" Anna's slender fingers twitched against her sides as they grazed the base of the blonde's shirt, which had hiked up slightly in her sleep, leaving the slightest sliver of alabaster skin exposed above her hips.

"Are you sure?" The pads of Anna's fingers grazed lower, dancing over the exposed section of skin, teasing it with feather light touches.

A very unflattering whine escaped the blonde as she replied weakly. "Yes…" Anna hummed, while her fingers pressed more firmly against Elsa's skin and began gliding upwards. Elsa gnawed at her lower lip, biting back a pleasured moan that threatened to escape, which instead caught somewhere in her throat and was muffled silent.

"You're cold, Elsa," Anna teased, as her fingers slid under the light material of her sister's shirt, running up to the base of her ribcage. "Do you need a blanket? Or should I _warm you up_?"

_Oh God_. Elsa couldn't stifle the whine that escaped her at hearing her sister's sultry and suggestive comment. She felt the unforgiving slowness of her sister's fingers riding up her sides, now at her ribs, where they stilled and brushed at her skin gingerly.

"Anna," She mewled softly, her eyes screwing tightly shut, if to hide her embarrassment more so than she already had.

"Yes?" Anna smirked, her fingers pressing more firmly to Elsa's sides, as they grazed the smooth pale skin there. No answer followed her name, as if to wordlessly convey her sister's mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

The room was thick with tension between the sisters, which, all at once, Anna completely removed when her gentle touches morphed into aggressive tickling.

Blue eyes shot open and a bubbling laughter rolled from Elsa's lips as she twisted, trying to free herself from the snare of her younger sister's legs, while Anna's fingers danced relentlessly over her bare sides.

"A-Anna!" Elsa squealed, writhing beneath her sister.

"You're trapped now, Elsa," Anna chirruped, teasing her sister's skin while watching the pitiful excuse for an attempt at freedom going on beneath her hands. "We all know I'm stronger than you, so you're not going anywhere!"

Elsa hiccupped between bouts of laughter, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled despite her obvious pleas for release. "A-_Ah_–Anna! Please I…I can't, ah_ahaha_," Tears pricked at the Elsa's eyes, threatening to spill down her deeply flushed cheeks. She twisted to the side, jostling Anna, but unsuccessfully dislodging her sister from above her.

"Just surrender Elsa," Anna cooed, her fingers moving with lightning quickness against Elsa's abused sides, "then I'll stop. I promise."

"N-Never," The blonde cried out, tossing her weight with all the force she could muster, which sent the duo careening over the side of the bed. Not the desired effect, and they did just barely miss the bedside table on their way down, but when they landed on the floor in a jumbled mass and a heavy _thud_, Anna's fingers left Elsa's sore ribs.

Both girls lay on the floor, Elsa still beneath Anna, with reddened cheeks and breathy sounds. They gasped to catch their breaths, before they locked eyes and burst into another roar of laughter.

Then, suddenly, Anna's bedroom door burst open, and their father looked into the room worriedly. "Girls," He called out, "we heard something hit the ground from downstairs, is everything alright?"

Anna shot her arm up from the opposite side of the bed, waving it. "We're fine Papa, just fell," She snickered quietly. "It was entirely Elsa's fault so–"

"It was _not_," The blonde insisted, shoving at her sister.

"Totally was," Anna quipped, grinning widely, "you started it by ignoring me."

"You interrupted my sleeping," Elsa retorted, "I am exhausted."

"Yeah, well I–"

"Girls," The father interrupted, smiling gently, which etched itself onto his tired expression. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Anna raised her head above mattress level and blinked wide teal eyes at her father.

"Sure Papa," She hummed, "we'll be down soon to wash up." The brunette man gave a curt nod and then looked sternly to his youngest. Anna quirked a brow at the silent stare, while Elsa, still stuck beneath her sibling, watched in silence as the redhead's happy expression contorted into a confused one. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I would like to speak with you after dinner," He stated flatly, it was not a request, it was a command. Anna nodded her head in understanding and he turned to move, pausing to flash a small smile before closing the door behind him. The girls listened the padding of their father's footsteps as her reached the stairs and descended them.

"What was all that about?" Elsa asked curiously, awkwardly shifting until she was seat upright, though her legs were still under Anna.

"I have no idea, but something serious," Anna mused, turning to face her sister, "you think I'm in trouble?" Elsa smiled and reached out, threading her fingers in coppery hair.

"Hmm, probably," She hummed as she gently massaged Anna's scalp with her nails, to which the ginger happily pressed into, "you probably broke something, or lost something, or initiated a war between us and a foreign nation." Although she was affectionately rubbing against Elsa's touch, the redhead had the presence of mind to jut out her lower lip in a deep pout.

"You're a stinker," Anna muttered, never breaking eye contact while Elsa's gently scratched her scalp in the most pleasurable of ways. "Have a little more faith in me than that." The blonde giggled and laced the fingers of her free hand with one of Anna's, giving her sister's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I have more faith in you than you know," She assured, leaning in to press her lips against Anna's in a sweet chaste kiss.

* * *

"Dinner looks great, Mama," Anna clasped her hands together excitedly, eyes staring down at the spread while her mouth watered.

"Thank you," Idun smiled as she served out a spoonful of steamed and buttered carrots to each place setting.

Anna moved to stab her fork into the carrots, eager to get started, and her father cleared his throat. "Anna, wait until your mother is done serving you," He admonished, which was immediately followed by a chuckle, lessening the severity of the scolding considerably.

Nevertheless, Anna withdrew her readied fork and grinned. "Sorry Papa." She apologized.

"Would you like a leg, wing or breast meat?" Idun asked, turning to cut into the roast chicken sitting in the deep porcelain dish at the center of the table.

"May I have a leg?" Elsa asked, lifting her plate and extending it out to receive her portion of meat.

"Of course," Idun smiled, cutting through the steaming hot white meat and bone, setting the leg on Elsa's plate, which was immediately withdrawn and replaced by Anna's.

"Breast meat, please," The redhead chimed, eyes glued on the delicious looking chicken.

"I'm going to give you a small cut to start, and if you want more, you can ask." Anna grumbled at that.

"But Mama–"

"Your eyes are bigger than your stomach," Agdar clarified, to which Elsa giggled, raising her hand to cover her lips. "You almost always leave food on your plate."

"That's not true Papa," Anna insisted, and Agdar raised a single brow into his hairline. Anna held a steely serious stare for a brief moment, but relented under her father's gaze, and quickly smiled widely.

"It's true," Elsa commented while receiving a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Elsa," Anna gasped, feigning hurt. Both Idun and Agdar chuckled, always amused by their daughter's bickering.

"Just eat what's on your plate, and if you're still hungry, you can have seconds." Agdar stated firmly, raising his wine glass to his lips and taking a sip.

* * *

"Here's my plate," Anna carried her dinner dishes into the kitchen, setting them by the sink, where her mother stood rinsing the plates before handing them off to Elsa. "Dinner was great Mama, as always."

Idun smiled warmly over her shoulder at her youngest. "No amount of sweet-talking is getting you out of your talk with your father," The lavender eyed woman hummed, handing a rinsed plate to Elsa, who placed it into the open dishwasher rack. "but I appreciate the compliment either way." Anna huffed.

"What did I do?" She asked again, for the ninth time since she started clearing the table and their father retired to his study.

"Nothing," Idun assured, rinsing their cutlery, "you're not in trouble Anna." The brunette woman turned slightly and gave her daughter a once over. "Though, if you're so sure you did something wrong, maybe I should be worried. Am I going to get a call from a teacher or your principal?"

"No," Anna leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a model student." Elsa scoffed, and Anna turned a mock-glare to her sister.

"Don't worry then, Anna," Idun dismissed, handing off the last of their dinner forks and knives to Elsa, "just go talk to your father." Throwing her arms up, Anna sighed heavily and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Alright, fine," The redhead groaned, "but if you don't hear from me in an hour send help."

"I'll come save you," Elsa assured with a smile, "but I doubt Papa could take you down, even if he wanted to." The ginger smiled widely, her chest swelling proudly at her sister's statement.

"Go on then," Idun laughed, smiling as Anna disappeared from sight. She turned to see Elsa nervously wringing her hands in front of her stomach, blue eyes wide with worry. "Elsa," The brunette smiled warmly while reaching out for one of her daughter's hands, "it's alright. Don't worry yourself over a father-daughter talk–" Her fingers touched the knuckles of Elsa's right hand, causing the blonde to jerk away and clutch her hands tightly to her chest. Idun stepped back slightly and frowned deeply. "Elsa…"

The blonde breathed softly. "I'm sorry Mama," She lowered her hands slowly and Idun forced a smile.

"It's alright," She lied, though her feelings didn't betray her voice "how about we watch something together?"

"Alright," Elsa answered, her hands tightly locked together, as she watched her mother walk past her towards the living room.

* * *

Anna rapped her knuckles against her father's closed study door, drawing her hand back and stiffening her arms tightly at her sides as she waited. When the door opened, and her father stood before her, she smiled and stepped around him.

"Take a seat please, Anna," Agdar spoke, his voice low and stern–very fatherly. Anna did as she was told, dropping into one of the armchairs in the office space, setting her hands on her lap.

'_I am in so much trouble_,' The redhead thought to herself. "What did I do?" Agdar raised his head and moved around, taking a seat across from Anna.

"Why do you think you're in trouble?" He asked, his tone noticeably softer, "am I going to get a call from a teacher or your principal?" Anna blinked.

"Wait, what? No," She shook her head rapidly, "why do you and Mama assume that?"

"Why do you think you're in trouble, then?" Agdar quipped with a grin. Anna sighed.

"Because I never get called into your study, not unless it's serious–"

"Well it is serious," Agdar leaned back in his seat, "but it has nothing to do with you being in trouble." He assured.

"Oh good," Anna breathed, relieved. "What is it then Papa?" Agdar hummed, musing for a moment, and trying to determine how to best approach the subject.

"You're graduating in a few weeks," He began, and Anna leaned forward in her seat, "and next September you're being enrolled in the same school as your sister." _So far, so good_. "Your mother is really worried that your sister's condition might affect her…older one."

_Oh. OHHH_.

"You're worried Elsa's going to show her powers if she gets stressed?" Anna clarified. Agdar hummed his confirmation.

"We can't entrust anyone outside of our family to look after Elsa," He explained flatly, "not that your mother would ever allow me to hire someone to watch after your sister…not after what happened with Rapunzel."

Rapunzel, the girls' cousin, the daughter of their father's sister. She was much like Elsa, born with a _unique gifts_ (the term their family chose to use when referring to powers), but unlike what the Alstads decided to do, Rapunzel's parents hired a guardian to look after Rapunzel when they could not keep an eye on their daughter.

Ms. Gothel seemed like such a good caregiver, and even Anna had memories of the dark haired woman being sweet and upstanding, even if she wore far too much perfume and had too much of a fondness for wearing plum coloured clothing. Ms. Gothel spent much of her time caring for Rapunzel, even moving into the spacious mansion owned by their aunt and uncle. After a while, though, it turned out that Ms. Gothel had become obsessed with Rapunzel's regenerative abilities, and was abusing the healing powers. She even managed to cut a portion of their cousin's hair – the source of her '_unique gifts_' – and was ultimately discharged and paid a huge lump sum for her confidentiality on the matter.

It hadn't been the first time their family had paid off someone for their silence, Anna knew this, and had developed a rather protective streak when it came to her older sister and cousin because of it.

"I understand, Papa," Anna spoke softly, twiddling her thumbs, "you want me to look after Elsa while I'm at school." Agdar nodded solemnly.

"You need to protect your sister, now more than ever." Anna swallowed hard, and gave a nod.

"I understand." Agdar smiled.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, Anna," He looked down at his lap, "but we really have no other choice. We can't hire anyone and not only that…, but…." Anna raised her head. "Elsa doesn't trust anyone else. Her powers are…far more destructive than your cousin's."

Anna glanced over her father's shoulder to the bookshelf directly behind his desk – it contained family history, tomes about their ancestors, and was the only key they had to understanding the _unique gifts_ that afflicted some family members. Agdar had inherited from his grandfather, who passed shortly after Elsa was born.

"I'll look after Elsa, Papa, I promise." Agdar smiled. It never ceased to amaze him how strong Anna was.

"We'll talk more about this later, but I have been doing some research, and there are a few things I want you and your sister to see."

Anna bobbed her head understandingly. "Okay, Papa."

* * *

"Elsa, are you awake?" Anna knocked gently at her sister's door.

_Knock – knock – knock, knock, knock_. No answer.

"I'm coming in," The redhead whispered, turning the knob and opening her sister's door with a muffled creak. She stepped inside, shutting it behind her, as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The only source of light in her sister's room as her digital clock, which like her own, sat to the left side of the bed on a lamp table.

It read 11:52 PM, it was late, and Elsa had morning classes.

Anna hesitated for a moment. She wanted to approach her sister, but she knew she should let Elsa sleep. She waged an internal war, fought between her desire to cuddle and her desire to let her sister rest.

"Hmm, Anna?" Elsa's voice garnered the redhead's attention, as she watched the mound of blankets shift and her sister turn to face her. "Are you okay? It's late." Anna smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I'm sorry for waking you," She murmured.

"Oh, now you're sorry," Elsa teased, extending her arm and patting the bed next to her. "You can come over, if you want." Without a moment's hesitation, Anna crept across the room and threw herself onto her sister's bed, immediately latching onto Elsa and burying her nose in the crook of her sister's slender throat. "_Oof_–alright, someone's cuddly tonight." Elsa laughed, wrapping an arm around Anna. "Are you okay?"

Anna nuzzled deeper into the embrace. "Yeah," She hummed softly, closing her eyes. "You need to get up early, right?"

"Around seven thirty," Elsa hummed, raking her fingers gently through Anna's hair, "but you can spend the night."

"Thanks Elsa," Anna kissed her sister's neck and settled in comfortably.

"Of course, you know I'll always want you here with me." The redhead smiled and slipped her own arm around Elsa, sighing contently as she let herself slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter III

This one took longer to get out than I'd intended. Sorry for the delay! It was started before I left for Disney World, and only finished today. I'm terribly, I know.

Next chapter will be out soon. _MAIB_ will be getting one first, though.

More fluff in this one. Next chapter will get into some more meaty stuff. _Perhaps._

Until next time,

Dex

* * *

**Hold My Hand**  
Chapter III

* * *

Anna awoke to the faint sound of a chime.

Or maybe it was a tune. It was muffled, but the more conscious she became the more she could make out a melody.

And lyrics.

_It was a song_.

Slowly, the girl raised her head, groaning softly as she stretched out; her legs, then arms, and finally her back, loosening stiffness with small '_pops_' and '_cracks_'. "Wha–" The redhead blinked blearily, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "Where–?" Anna's half-lidded eyes peered around the room, flicking between the far window and the blue sheets beneath her.

_Blue sheets_.

Right, she was in Elsa's room. Propping herself up with her arms, the ginger turned over until she was seated upright. She smacked her lips, stifling a yawn, when she felt vibrating in her pocket. Still somewhat groggy, she pawed for her phone, managing to pull it out of her jeans.

_Oh right, she'd fallen asleep in her clothes_. Good thing she came straight to Elsa's room after her talk with her father, completely neglecting to change into her pyjamas. Rolling her aquamire eyes at her own silliness, she raised her phone and unlocked it. Her alarm silenced at her touch, and she'd solved the mystery of the mysterious noise.

As soon as her screen lit up, she noticed an unread text. Humming, she tapped the icon with her thumb, and the chat popped open before her eyes.

'Wake up, sleepyhead,' Read the text, 'I'm halfway to school, and you're going to be late if you don't get ready.' The corners of Anna's lips twitched into a smile. _Classic Elsa: always looking out for her little sister_.

Standing, the redhead wobbly made her way to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. Mindful of Elsa's need for her bedroom door to be closed, she pulled it shut with a soft click before heading to her own room.

Across the hall, Anna entered her bedroom, heading straight for her dresser to pick out her clothes for the day. Picking out a dark green T shirt (featuring the silhouettes of the Kanto starter Pokémon, in a deeper shade of emerald) and a pair of denim jeans, the redhead laid the clothes out on her bed before walking to the bathroom.

Upon entering, Anna reached into and turned the shower on, turning back to the mirror as she proceeded to brush her teeth and tame the unruly mess that was her fiery hair.

A knock at the bathroom door caught her attention. "Anna?" Her mother called through the wooden barrier. "Are you up already?"

"Yeah," The ginger girl replied, wiping at the mirror as the growing steam fogged the smooth surface, "I'm just hopping into a shower. I'll be out soon."

"Did you want a drive in?"

Anna caught her own reflection in the mirror, and gave a curt nod to herself, satisfied with her brushing job. "Yeah, please, if you don't mind."

"Nope, I don't," Idun hummed, carrying an armful of dirty laundry towards the stairs, "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready."

"Thanks mom!" Anna shouted, though Idun was already out of earshot, having gone down the stairs.

While the redhead hopped into the shower, Idun busied herself with some quick chores, tossing a load into the wash, and another into the dryer. Setting the dials and listening to the gentle hum of the machines rumbling to life, the brunette woman reached for an empty laundry basket when she heard the phone ring.

_Riiiing_–_riiiiing_–_riiiiing_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," The teal eyed woman hurried up the stairs, grabbing the cordless phone in the kitchen, raising it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Alstad_?" The familiar voice on the other end spoke. "_This is Dr. Buld; we spoke yesterday in my office_."

"Oh, yes, of course," Idun leaned against the counter, keeping the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"_Oh no, not at all_," The woman replied quickly, though her voice was even. "_I only meant to call and check up on Elsa, and to see how the questionnaire was going_."

Idun smiled. "Do you normally make a habit of checking up on all your patients?"

"_Not usually_," Dr. Buld admitted, "_I do have another reason for calling_." Idun turned to the counter, collecting up the mail her husband had dropped there before leaving, sifting through the various bills and flyers.

"Oh?" The brunette woman hummed, her eyes flitting between the various names on the envelops.

"_Yes_," Dr. Buld answered, "_I was speaking to a colleague of mine, and he made a rather…unorthodox suggestion. I mulled it over last night, and seeing as our next appointment isn't for a week, I've decided I'd like to try something; assuming you're willing, of course_."

Setting the mail down, Idun took the phone in her hand and held it to her ear. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Mom," Anna shouted as she ran down the stairs, fully dressed with her backpack on her shoulders. "Mom!" The redhead whizzed down the hall, turning sharply into the kitchen, her mouth opening to shout again when her eyes fell on her mother, quickly noticing the phone in her hand.

Idun mouthed a 'shh,' the index finger of her free hand raising to her lips briefly, which caused the teen's lips to seal into a tight line as she gave a nod.

Mouthing back an apologetic 'sorry,' and receiving a small nod of acknowledgement from Idun, Anna stepped around her mouth and walked to the fridge. If she had to wait until her mother was off the phone, she wasn't in a rush, and she supposed she had time to grab a quick breakfast.

Only half listening, the freckled girl pulled an apple from the crisper and took a bite. Between mouthfuls of juicy apple chunks, she overheard snippets of what seemed to be the tail end of a conversation between her mother and whomever she was speaking to.

"Alright, I'm sure we could try that," Idun chewed lightly at her thumb nail, her uncertainty about whatever it was obvious on her slightly contorted expression, "for a week, at least. You really think it will help?"

Anna could hear the muffled voice on the other end of the line reply something, and she continued to munch on her apple.

"Yes–yes, of course; we'll try," Idun sighed softly, "thank you."

"_But do remember_," Dr. Buld's voice filtered into Idun's ear, "_this is only meant to help. Please monitor Elsa's behaviour, even the smallest aspects, nothing is unimportant_."

"I will," The brunette woman assured, "we will see you in a week. And thank you for the suggestion." Anna turned, tossing the finished core into the compost bin, before turning back to see her mother hanging up the phone and popping it back onto the base.

"Who was that?" Teal eyes flicked to meet lavender.

"The doctor Elsa and I spoke with yesterday," Idun smiled, reaching for her purse and keys, "I have a little surprise for you and your sister after your classes today." Anna blinked, her mouth breaking out into a wide, unabashed grin.

"What sort of a surprise?" She inquired, eyes lighting up.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Idun quipped; a classic parent answer. "Now come on, let's get you to school before you're late."

Reluctantly, Anna followed her mother to the car without pressing the matter further.

* * *

"So you're supposed to be getting some sort of mysterious surprise," Kristoff clarified, sitting across the picnic table from Anna.

"Yep," The redhead beamed, taking a generous bite from her sandwich and chewing the mouthful of bread and meat. "Nah sher wha eet is, tho," She sputtered around her food. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Swallow before you talk," Her admonished, then shoveled a few forkfuls of his own lunch–homemade stew–into his mouth.

With an audible gulp, the redhead continued. "Sorry," She replied, and the blonde quickly dismissed with the wave of his hand as he chewed, "_but yeah_–as I was saying, not really sure what it is. Mom was all cryptic about it."

"Lots of stuff is cryptic with your family," The burly teen teased, chuckling at his own joke. Anna puffed her cheeks.

"Hardly," She was quick to defend, "and besides, it seemed harmless enough. Doubt she'd smile if it was something I wasn't going to like, but still..."

"Then quit worrying about it," Kristoff murmured, finishing off his bowl, "you always get yourself so worked up."

"Seems like something I should get worked up over," Anna countered, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully.

"Why?" The blonde quirked a brow at his younger friend, unconvinced.

Anna swallowed. "Well, uhm–" Gnawing at her lower lip, the redhead took a pause. "I guess 'cause it could be something important."

"Just 'cause she was talking to some doctor before doesn't mean it's something you need to get all anxious about, feisty-pants."

"Yeah but–"

"I mean," Kristoff interrupted, sitting back in his seat as he put the now empty Tupperware into his backpack, "what was Elsa even seeing the doctor for, checkup or something? I doubt it's really _that_ big of a deal." Anna jutted out her lower lip in a petulant pout.

"Just a checkup, _yeah_," She lied, if only for Elsa's sake, as she wasn't sure how her sister would react to her telling their mutual friend about her _condition_, "but still. I am curious."

"You're anxious," The blonde corrected, "just chill out, you'll know by the end of the day anyway." As if on cue, the lunch bell rang and Kristoff stood, hefting his bag strap over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you," Anna answered, collecting her own things and following the blonde back into the school building.

* * *

Elsa periodically checked the clock.

It was habitual, but she found her eyes repeatedly flicking to the time, _just for the sake of checking_.

It was eleven fifty six, four minutes to the end of her lecture, and she was quickly scoping out the nearest exist.

She'd already determined the best route to leave with, and waiting until she head the rustling of other students packing up to begin doing so herself.

At about two minutes to the end, the two girls seated in the desk in front of her began shoveling things back into their purses.

'_I suppose I can pack up too_,' The blonde mused, shutting down her laptop and closing it. She slipped the computer into its case, then into her messenger bag, and adjusted the strap on her shoulder while eyeing the door.

"–So until next week, please read from pages four hundred to four hundred and fifty in your course packs, and prepare a few questions ahead of time. You're not handing it in, but it'll be handy to have it written down all the same." Half aware of her professor drowning on, Elsa quickly jotted down the numbers '400-450' on her palm with a pen, before quickly scrambling to her feet and treading towards the door.

With her head low, and eyes trained on the ground, the blonde made her way across campus towards the nearest bus stop. She held one hand around the shoulder strap of her bag, and the other buried in the deep pocket of her sweater. The blonde hummed along with the soft music of her iPod flowing into her ears through her headphones (which she always wore in her ears, regardless of whether or not she was listening to music).

When she reached the stop, she looked around, and then checked the time with her phone. It took about an hour for her to get home from campus, and it'd be about fifteen minutes until the next trip. Quickly calculating in her head, Elsa decided she'd bus to Anna's school rather than home, to surprise her sister by meeting her there.

It'd only be about a two hour wait, completely doable.

_Especially for Anna_.

Elsa blushed lightly and buried her face down, pressing her nose against the front of her sweater.

"Anna…" She murmured softly, a faint smile on her rosy lips.

* * *

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Anna practically sprinted out of class. She completely bypassed her locker, rushing down the polished hallway, skidding out the front door and leaping down the six steps leading up to the dual front doors.

"Anna, wait up!" The redhead's feet kicked at the stone walkway as she halted, whirling around to see Kristoff rushing out after her. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He half demanded, panting as he doubled over and braced his hands on his knees.

"Sorry Kristoff," Anna beamed, "I just wanted to get going–you're right! I shouldn't be worried, I should be excited!"

The blonde stood upright and gave her a look. "I didn't say that–"

"I'm sure this is something great!" The ginger practically bounced, swaying and energetically moving about. "I'll let you know tonight, okay?" She bound forward and gave Kristoff a tight hug before whipping around and running down towards the parking lot.

Slightly stunned, Kristoff shouted after her. "Hey–_what_? Okay! Bye then!"

Anna waved with her whole arm as she rushed off, rounding the fence and speeding down towards the visitor's parking. It was only when she spotted a familiar head of platinum blonde that she slowed, nearly tripping over her own feet as she stumbled the last few feet of sidewalk.

"Anna–c-careful!" Elsa squeaked, quickly rushing to her sister and catching Anna as she finally lost her footing and fell forward.

"Elsa," Anna gasped, her sound somewhere between a statement and a question, as her hands latched onto her sister's shoulders.

"Glad I caught you," The blonde giggled, helping Anna back. "Why were you running?"

"Uhm, excited I guess!" Elsa blinked.

"For what?"

"Oh–_right_!" Anna chirped, "You weren't home when mom got the call."

Elsa arched a single brow. "You're going to have to clarify what all that means, Anna."

The redhead breathed, composing herself. "Mom got a call from that doctor you guys spoke to yesterday, and apparently she made some sort of suggestion." Elsa's brow knit, as the slender bridge of her nose scrunched. "Anyway, mom is taking us somewhere after school. Or, now, I guess." Nodding slowly, Elsa turned, looking around.

"She's picking us up from here?"

"Well, me, but us both now." Anna quickly caught her sister's hand and laced her fingers, undeterred by the gentle jerk Elsa's arm reflexively made before relenting and relaxing into the tender hold. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"How do you know I've been waiting here?" Elsa half smiled.

"Because you've still got your bag, so you must have come here straight from school." Anna explained.

"You caught me," Elsa shrugged.

"No, _you_ caught _me_." Anna quipped, squeezing her sister's hand gently. "Thank you again." She added quickly, while brushing a few strands of loose hair behind her ear with her free hand; an action that did not go unnoticed by the blonde, who in turn smiled fondly at the endearing sight.

"Sort of my duty as the good big sister to not just let you fall on your face," Elsa hummed, "especially in public."

"All the same," Anna quickly spoke, "thank you. And mom should be here soon."

"Alright," Elsa smiled to herself, quietly enjoying her younger sibling's closeness. It was rare she felt comfortable, but Anna always seemed to make her feel peaceful.

A honk of a car horn, and a tug at her hand, raised Elsa's head as their mother's car pulled up.

"Come on girls," Idun smiled, "we need to get there before they close."

"Before who closes?" Anna asked, reluctantly releasing Elsa's hand to open the car door and slide in, followed by the blonde. Both girls buckled up and their mother turned to smile at them.

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

Elsa followed Anna up to the large blue building, tentatively looking around as her mother and younger sister entered. Stalling outside, the blonde gazed up at the massive sign hanging above the automatic doors, fidgeting.

"Elsa?" Anna ducked back out before walking over and taking her sister's hand once more. The blonde's fingers twitched, but she allowed her hand to be taken. "Come on! Mom said we get to go in and pick now."

"Alright," The blonde allowed herself to be lead inside, following her sister's steps as they entered and approached a large glass display case.

"Aww," Anna crooned, "they're so cute." Elsa watched her sister detatch and kneel down to eye level, practically pressing her nose to the smooth surface of the case. "Which one of these little cuties do you like best?"

Elsa gnawed at her lower lip. "Uhm, I don't know…"

Anna huffed. "C'mon Elsa, not every day your parent takes you to the pet store and essentially says 'pick whatever you want'–"

"Not _whatever you want_," Idun corrected her youngest as she walked up, accompanied by one of the employees. "I already told you, just one from here."

"_Awh_, but mom," Anna whined, pawing at the glass separating her from the adorable fluffy cuteness.

The young girl at Idun's side, about Anna's age, couldn't help but snicker to herself at the display. "If you'd like," She walked over, unlocking the case with her keys, and lifting away the panel covering the opening, "I'll let you pet and hold them."

The redhead squealed and immediately leapt up, rushing over with her hands extended. "Yes, please!" The employee laughed again, brushing her short blonde hair aside before reaching in and scooping up the nearest critter. Anna bounced on the spot, her hands alternating between reaching out and wringing together excitedly.

"This one here's a little girl," The female employee said, handing off the small creature to Anna, who took the animal with much more gentleness than her mother had thought she was capable of. "Just support her entire body and she'll stay still for you."

"O-Okay!" Anna squeaked, cradling the little beige coloured critter to her chest. "She's really small."

"She'll get a little bigger, but she's a Netherland Dwarf, so not too much bigger than this." The young girl explained, while Idun and Elsa watched over Anna's shoulder. The ginger turned, smiling widely to her mother.

"Mom, look at her little ears," She cooed, freeing a hand to stroke it over the little animal's back, "Elsa, Elsa, look!" The redhead then turned to her sister and raised the rabbit up, practically shoving the animal's twitching nose into her sister's face.

"She's very cute," The blonde smiled slightly, extending a single finger and very carefully pressing it on the rabbit's forehead, stroking lightly.

"You should hold her," Anna insisted, extending the bunny out further. Elsa hesitated.

"I'm not sure Anna, maybe…later." The redhead pouted.

"Her fur is really soft, and I bet it keeps her warm," Elsa raised her blue eyes to meet her sister's warm teal, knowing full well what she was getting at. "I bet she'll be just as good for you as she is for me."

"A-Alright," Elsa slowly held out her hands, shaky, but ready to receive the small animal. Carefully, Anna handed off the little rabbit, and to Elsa's surprise the critter didn't move an inch. Quickly, she pulled the rabbit into her chest, allowing it to nestle there comfortably. "She is…really cute." The small smile on Elsa's lips began to grow, extending out into a full grin while Anna's eyes widened happily.

"She seems to like you," Idun stepped over, looking down at the little rabbit in her eldest daughter's arms, smiling fondly at the sight. "What do you think?" Elsa couldn't help but stare down at the bunny in her arms.

"I…I like her," She answered softly.

"_Oh my gosh_!" Anna gasped, pressing her face against the glass, eyes blown wide. "Look, look! I like the little white one; may I hold her?"

"Of course," The employee reached in, grabbing the small ivory coloured critter, handing it to the redhead. Anna took her gently, pressing the little rabbit to her chest, cooing sweetly.

"You're so cute," She crooned, lowering her nose to rub into the bunny's soft fur, "I could just cuddle you forever."

"That's actually her sister," The employee smiled, pointing to the caramel coloured rabbit in Elsa's arms, "and a BEW."

"BEW?" Anna parroted, raising her head.

"Mhmm; blue eyed white," She clarified, gesturing down to the rabbit's stunningly vibrant eyes. Anna inhaled sharply and whirled around, beaming.

"Her eyes are like yours, Elsa, you should pick her!" The blonde curled her arms in closer, coddling the rabbit in her grasp.

"But I…like this one," She murmured softly, "I want to keep her."

Between the girls, Idun knew what was coming, and when her youngest turned to her with wide, pleading eyes she began to speak. "Anna, I said just–"

"I know you said just one, _but mom please_," The redhead pleaded, "we can't separate _sisters_! I promise I'll take care of her."

Idun broke.

Relenting, she raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright," She couldn't help but smile as Anna's own grin widened–it was infectious; "but you have to promise me you'll take care of her."

"I will, I will! Thank you, thank you!" The redhead nearly spun, though she was mindful of the rabbit in her arms, as she moved over to Elsa and raised her little bunny up to press its twitching nose against its sisters'. "You get to stay with your sister."

In front of her, Elsa smiled endearingly, and ever so slightly lifted her rabbit to meet Anna's.


End file.
